1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a method for analysing a circuit layout. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a method for inspecting short-circuit of a circuit layout and a device using the same.
2. Related Art
In circuit designs of various circuit boards (for example, printed circuit boards (PCBs)), a designer generally uses a large amount of zero ohm resistors or internal short-circuit components due to a circuit arrange demand or different circuit versions, so as to produce short-circuits in the internal circuit based on characteristics of the zero ohm resistors or the internal short-circuit components.
However, as a large amount of the internal short-circuit components are configured in the PCB, when computer assisted software is used to inspect short-circuit errors on a circuit layout of the PCB, besides non-design required short-circuit errors and undesired short-circuit errors, the inspected short-circuit messages also present the zero ohm resistors or the internal short-circuit components intentionally configured by the designer. Therefore, the designer has to spend extra time to identify the short-circuit errors actually required to be corrected from the inspected short-circuit messages.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an inspection result obtained by inspecting short-circuit of a circuit layout through short-circuit inspection software. Referring to FIG. 1, after inspecting short-circuit of a circuit layout, a circuit comparison display window 101 generated by the short-circuit inspection software includes an abnormal short-circuit record 111, in which a plurality of short-circuit messages are included. The designer has to spend extra time to compare each of the short-circuit messages with the zero ohm resistors or the internal short-circuit components intentionally configured in the circuit layout one-by-one, so as to find the short-circuit errors actually required to be corrected.
Therefore, how to effectively skip the internal short-circuit components intentionally configured by the designer and quickly find the short-circuit errors actually required to be corrected has become a problem to be resolved.